Goten The Vampire Slayer Chapter Six: Patrol
Goten flew away as fast as he could. He was being chased by the biggest being he had ever seen, aside from Shenron. It kept chasing him, calling out a single word over and over; "Kakarot! Kakarot!" Goten found a hole, and started to climb in. The being caught his leg! Goten almost jumped out of bed. He looked at the clock. 3:30 am. He had just had a dream about the time he, his brother, and his father had defeated a psychotic Saiyan. Gohan had said his name was Broly. Dawn put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?" He put his hand on hers. "Yeah. Just a bad dream. A vivid, incredibly realistic dream, but just a dream. Go back to sleep." She nodded, and lay back down. He walked over to the window. That dream would keep him awake until morning at least, so he decided to get a work out in. Maybe it would tire him out. ~ When Dawn woke up, Goten wasn't next to her. Instead, there was a note. Morning, sweetie. Take a shower, and breakfast will be ready when you get out. Love, Goten. She smiled, and went to take a shower. When she went into the dining area, the table was covered in pancakes, all of which were drowning in syrup and butter. She looked over at Goten, who was pouring several glasses of milk. "Think you have enough here, Mr. Overkill?" She said playfully. He turned and smiled. "I think so. Just grab what you want. We have Maple and Strawberry syrup. I tried to use even amounts." Dawn picked out a plate with Strawberry syrup, and began to eat. Goten put the milk on a tray next to the table, and proceeded in typical Saiyan fashion. Dawn just watched in awe, occasionally taking a bite of her stack. When he finished, she asked "How do you eat all that? it seems like you should explode. That was literally your weight in pancakes, maybe more!" Goten laughed. "Saiyans have a very high metabolism. Anything we eat turns into energy instantly. It doesn't get stored as fat, but inside our cells. It has something to do with kinetic energy. My friend Bulma would be able to explain it." Dawn nodded. "Who's Bulma? Your ex, or something?" Goten laughed again. "No, no, no, nothing like that. She was friends with my dad before I was born! She's a scientist, and once my dad found out he was an alien, she found out everything about him that she could. Then, once she married an alien-" Dawn was surprised. "She married an alien?" Goten nodded. "Yep. Vegeta. He's a Saiyan too. The prince of Saiyans, actually. Of course, once I was born, he had pretty much given up trying to make people bow to him. There were only a handful of Saiyans left after all." Goten went on for a while, talking about his dad, and how the only other pure blooded Saiyan he had met tried to kill him. "In fact, that's what my nightmare was about! The time my brother and I fought Broly." Dawn smiled. "OK, I think that's enough for now. Don't you have to meet Buffy for a lesson on demons?" Goten checked his watch. "Yep. I'd better get over there." He kissed Dawn good-bye, and took off through a window. ~ "Vampires!" Buffy said it with so much ferocity that it made Goten jump. She had a diagram of a vampire on an easel. "These are the most common demons you'll encounter. You can kill them with a stake to the heart, beheading, fire, holy water, or sunlight. Crosses hurt them, and will repel them, but they won't kill them unless you strap one onto their backs and hope they don't get it off." Goten nodded. "Doesn't beheading work with pretty much anything?" Buffy nodded. "Yeah. I haven't really seen anything that doesn't die from a good beheading..." Goten grinned. "OK then! That's easy. I'll just rip there heads of." Buffy laughed. "That's not very practical. If you want to behead them, you should use a sword, or maybe an axe." Goten shook his head. "Trust me. Those things would just get in my way. I'll show you tonight." Buffy threw her hands up. "Fine. I guess we'll see. Until then, let's continue. Anagogic demons have green skin and red horns..." ~ Japan The tall figure made his way down the mountain he had been buried on. He still couldn't recall anything before waking up. He found a small village. It was nighttime, so no one was around. He walked around for a while, hoping to find something to eat. He had only found some berries on the mountain. He became aware of someone following him. He turned. There was someone in the shadows. Whoever it was spoke in a strange language. It came into the light. It looked female, but it's face was deformed. He couldn't identify it's species. It attacked him. He caught it by the throat. It clawed at him, but couldn't pierce his skin. He ripped it's head of, and it turned to dust. A young woman came running up. She spoke in the same language as his attacker. He tensed, especially when another young woman ran up. This one spoke words he understood. "Do you understand me?" He nodded. "Can you speak?" "Yes." He said. She said something to the first young woman, who ran back the way she came. "Who are you?" He shrugged. "Where are you from?" Another shrug. "Do you need a place to stay?" He nodded, then spoke voluntarily for the first time. "Do you have food?" She smiled and nodded. She extended a hand. He took it. ~ Goten and Buffy were on patrol. They hadn't seen any vamps yet, but they weren't giving up. Buffy tried to make conversation. "How's Dawn?" Goten looked over his shoulder before answering. "She's fine. She seems happy enough, except her computer crashed. She was a little upset until I fixed it." Buffy looked at him in surprise. "You can fix a computer?" He nodded. "My friend Bulma was a computer expert, and I picked up a lot from her. I don't think there was a science she wasn't good at, actually. She was always-" He looked to the left. "Something's moving over there, and I don't sense a ki signature." "What does that mean?" "No spirit. No soul. It shouldn't be moving, but it is. That means it's probably a vampire." "Does it know we're here?" She asked. Goten shook his head. "It's a ways over there. I don't think it sensed us yet." Buffy nodded. "Can you keep quiet while I bring it over here?" In answer, Goten floated away. Buffy began making as much noise as she could without looking to obvious. She stretched and moaned, took heavier steps, even started whistling. The vampire started to sneak toward her. It lunged! Goten caught it by it's head. With a single jerk, it's head came away. Buffy raised her eyebrows as Goten smirked. "Still think my way is impractical?" ~ Goten returned home after patrol. Dawn was still awake, doing something on her computer. Goten walked up behind her and put his arms around her. "What're you doing?" he asked. "Some of the Slayers in Japan E-mailed me. I made friends with one of them while we were in Sunnydale. They say they found this guy wandering around at night. He was attacked by a vampire, but managed to kill it by himself. He didn't have a scratch on him." Goten was impressed, but since he was so near her, her ki had started to distract him again. "Come on. I just killed my first vampire. Let's celebrate, hmm?" She didn't even bother to turn off the computer. ~ Japan The Japan based Slayers couldn't have been more pleased with their new arrival. He had all three necessities; he was tall, dark, and handsome. He didn't say much, which suited them just fine. Most of them talked enough to make up for it. They did think the tail was odd, but not enough to dissuade them. The only problem was getting him interested. His only interests thus far seemed to be food, training, and fighting. He did all three of these things with Darlene, the young woman he had met. Since she had nothing else to call him, she had dubbed him Jericho, or Jerry for short. She said it was because he looked as if his voice could knock a wall down. He didn't understand what that meant, but accepted the name. The two of them had just finished an early morning workout, and he was toweling off. Darlene put a hand on his shoulder. "I was just wondering if you remember anything." He shook his head. "Do you think you ever will?" "I don't know." "Do you want to?" He shrugged. "It doesn't matter." He tried to pull away. She didn't let him. "What do you mean it doesn't matter?" He sighed. This was going to take more words than he was used to using. "I don't want to dwell on it. I have no recollection before waking up. If there is something important I should remember, I believe I will. Until then, I will find contentment in the present, instead of thinking about the past." He walked toward the showers, then paused and turned back to Darlene. "I want to thank you." She raised her eyebrows. "For what?" "For not attempting to distract me. Everyone else here, even your watcher, Andrew, seems determined to get my attention. I don't understand why. You don't do that." She smiled. "I'll explain why they do that on patrol." Jerry just nodded, and continued to the showers. Main Story Category:Fan Fiction